Her Santana
by KKSG
Summary: It was a bad dream. But Brittany knew it wasn't just a bad dream for the girl she loved more than anything in the whole world. To Santana, it was a nightmare. 3x06 inspired. T for language.
1. Chapter 1

That night Santana didn't go home. That night she let Brittany gather her up like a small child and bring her to the Pierce home. Mr. And Mrs. Pierce didn't say anything, nor did Brittany's little sister. That night she let Brittany tuck her under the covers and hold her. That night Brittany watched as the strongest, hottest, most beautiful and most awesomest girl she ever knew break down into tiny, tiny pieces.

It was like a bad dream. Except this one she didn't wake up to Charity sleeping on her face or San's reassuring sweet lady kisses and snuggles. It was weird, it wasn't right. Just that afternoon she and San were smiling and laughing during vocal warm ups. And in that morning they had just snuck in sweet morning kisses before Cheerio's practice. It was a bad dream. But Brittany knew it wasn't just a bad dream for the girl she loved more than anything in the whole world. To Santana, it was a nightmare.

Helplessness spurred on more tears that she had cried, she kept her arms tight around the curled up form of one Santana Lopez. The girl Brittany grew up with. The girl Brittany loved so, so _so_ much, that she would even give up Lord Tubbington to make her happy. But Santana wasn't happy, she was scared and sad and confused.

And all she could think of that night was why.

Santana always protected her, ever since they first met in kindergarten, even when San used to think her name was Garbage Face. And she had always tried her best to be there for Santana, because despite what everyone thinks the Latina wasn't a bad person. She was just scared. Brittany knew the real Santana Lopez liked playing with her hair, loved Sweet Valley High and Golden Girls. The real Santana Lopez could cook anything from pasta to a roast but couldn't bake cookies to save her life. She knew her San loved being the little spoon when they cuddled, and when they weren't sleeping together Santana hugged an old stuffed elephant Brittany had given her when they were eight.

So, as she watched her bestest friend, and the girl she loved finally cry herself to sleep she knew she only had one mission in mind the next morning when school came again. And though San always claimed it was her speciality, Brittany had her own special way of doing it.

Finn was going to regret hurting her Santana.

It was a bad dream. But Brittany knew it wasn't just a bad dream for the girl she loved more than anything in the whole world. To Santana, it was a nightmare.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'd like to say that I'm not happy with this, but I wanted this done before the episode airs in like two hours. It's choppy and all over the place, but I had the hardest time trying to think of something for this. And I knew I couldn't just abandon it since I got a surprising amount of alerts. So here it is, sorry if it's not any good. **

**Unbeta-d****, so tell me if you see any mistakes and I'll edit it. Thanks.**

* * *

><p>There were a few things she was good at. Dancing being one of them, and loving her fiery Santana being another. San always told her that she was a genius, and honestly she believed her because <em>duh<em> Santana was hardly ever wrong- except for when San talked about herself sometimes. Everyone always told Brittany that she was stupid, or an idiot, or wasn't ever going to graduate.

So with her being a genius and all, she knew the moment the words 'we're all worried about you.' came out of Finn Hudson's mouth that her San would put him right in his place. And really, he sort of did still look like a baby if you like cut off half of his body and made him cuter. But everyone knew that San wasn't going to be nice to Finn. So while San told her she would deal with it somehow, Brittany had her own plans.

Well, more like she had a plan after Finn ambushed her outside the girl's bathroom with that constipated look on his face that supposed to be his serious expression. She had to hold in a giggle as the really tall football player opened his mouth to talk.

"Brittany I just want to say thanks for forgiving me. I know I was really mean when I called you an idiot the other day." he said meekly. She just smiled at him indulgently and shrugged. "And since you forgave me, I was wondering if you could come back to New Directions. Everyone misses you a lot, not just me. There's Mike and Tina and Artie..."

"Finn." she said interrupting him as he continues listing the other Glee club members. "Thanks for caring and all but I'm staying with the Troubletones." she told him making sure to keep her best smile on. It always seemed to work when she wanted her way with things, especially with San. "I miss being in New Directions too and everyone in there."

"Then you should come back right?" he grinned standing up to his full height which even made her tilt up her head to look at him. After a couple seconds though she just decided to stare at his shoulder it hurt her neck less. "You shouldn't let Santana make you do something you don't want."

She squinted her eyes and kept her face blank. It was either that or frowning and she knew her frowning upset San, so she usually just did this to compensate. "I don't know Finn..." she easily faked an undecided tone. "Can't I just think about it?" she said, he nodded his head eagerly.

"Me and Rachel will even tell Mr. Shue that there should be more dancing." he said. She tilted her head at that, as great as that sounds it would never work. Finn was too clumsy to keep up with New Direction's current dancing and it was nothing but the basics really other than when they did Valerie. Remembering that particular performance had her smiling. San had been so excited to do that solo, and Brittany had been excited to dance to her solo. That was a good day.

She blinked and sacrificed her neck for a few seconds to meet Finn's wide gullible eyes and she put on her trademark smile that fooled Rachel last year and Rory this year.

"That sounds awesome Finn! But I have to go, if San sees me talking to you she'll get upset. She's still mad at you." she told him. "Maybe if you and San made up both of us could rejoin!" she chirped and then turned and skipped away knowing that Finn now had his thinking cap up, along with that blank expression of his that signalled he was trying to make a plan and not doing too well.

She met up with Santana at their lockers. She sighed softly seeing her secret girlfriend standing and staring blankly into her locker shoulders tense. The hand holding the locker door was gripping so tightly her fingers and knuckles were white. Shifting her textbooks into her left arm only the tall blonde dancer moved silently forward and placed her right hand over Santana's. Immediately the grip loosened and the brunette turned around to face her. Blue eyes looked down into moist mocha ones and she knew San was about to break down. Wordlessly she she moved Santana's hand down letting her shut the locker. Then she leaned down and kissed her nose and linked their pinkies together.

"I'm right here San." she told her softly. The Latina gazed up at her and nodded stiffly and forced out a weak smile.

"Thanks BrittBritt." she muttered under her breath, together they walked to Spanish class. Brittany meanwhile was thinking up things Finn could do for Santana.

* * *

><p>"The matter with you J-lo?" a hockey jock snickered. Brittany and Santana were heading to the choir room since Shelby requested them there. Before she could move in to defend the unnaturally quiet brunette he was shoved back into the lockers by a tall hulking figure named Finn Hudson.<p>

"Why don't you back off jerk." Finn said doing his best to look intimidating. He used his height to his advantage and literally stared the mullet head down. The hockey jock scoffed and scuttled off a bit like a cockroach. Finn turned around and shot both of them his wide smile. "You two ok?"

"Mind your own fucking business fetus face." Santana snapped at him. She hooked her arm into Brittany's and dragged her off. Brittany looked back over her shoulder at Finn who had his shoulders slumped. She hummed under her breath, she had a new idea. "The fuck does that asshole think he's doing?" she heard her Latina hiss lowly.

Brittany contemplated telling her what happened earlier that morning, but another glance back at Finn's huge figure in the crowded hallway let her know that she could always let San into the joke a little later. Finn needed to grovel.

So it was no surprise that as soon as she and Santana sat down Finn came storming in grabbed Brittany and dragged her right back out, she quickly waved to Santana before she went all out on Finn.

"I was thinking about what you were saying about making this right with Santana." she said quickly knowing the longer he kept her out there the angrier Santana would be. "But I need your help to do it."

Brittany bit back a smirk and instead smiled widely. "Sure Finn!" she chirped. "San likes Lima Bean's coffee, black, dark chocolate, ducks, me, singing and being better than everyone." she told him before hurrying back inside. She looked forward to what Finn would come up with just from the random things she tossed out at him.

* * *

><p>Brittany was in a good mood the next morning, after singing I Kissed A Girl with the others she and San had ended up making out in the Cheerio's locker room the rest of the afternoon with San whispering <em>And I loved it<em> instead of I liked it. It made funny butterflies swoop in her tummy.

What made it even better was that before first period Finn came up to them holding out a large black coffee out to Santana, a bar of 80 percent dark chocolate and a bouquet of rubber ducks. Various snickers came up and down the hallways seeing a literal bouquet of rubber ducks in Finn's hands holding it out to Santana who gave him a "what the fuck are you doing" look. Brittany though played her part grabbed the bouquet and squealed loudly. Ducks were awesome. And she always wanted more for her collection. She squeezed it one making them squeak and she giggled.

Santana shot her an exasperated look that always made Brittany grin, it was her You-Are-So-Adorable look that Brittany liked getting out of her girlfriend. Santana on her part accepted the free food without a word turned and ignored Finn.

"Santana-"

"Be glad I'm not throwing this in your face flabs." she told him coldly holding up the steaming cup of coffee. Brittany watched with a hidden smirk as Finn stepped back and walked away with slumped shoulders. Soon as his giant figure turned the corner Brittany found herself under the brunette's scrutinizing gaze. "What are you up to Britt?" she asked her.

She shrugged innocently knowing San wouldn't believe her. San always could see through her so easily ever since she pretended the schoolyard tree spoke to her in the third grade. It was just so funny to see people's reactions. Under Santana's look though she shot the shorter girl a reassuring smile.

"Awesome Spectacular Sparkly BrittBritt revenge?" she stage whispered. Santana rolled her eyes but grinned at her.

"Britt I told you I would deal with Hudson"

She nodded with the armful of squeaking rubber duckies. "I know, but what girlfriend would I be if I don't protect you?" she asked her. Even under her caramel skin Brittany knew Santana was blushing, her eyes fluttered down at the floor briefly and straight white teeth bit down on that plump bottom lip. The sudden urge to kiss her was so strong Brittany tightened her hold on the ridiculous bouquet in her arms making a choir of squeaks come out getting them both to giggle.

Santana placed her coffee down inside her locker with the bar of chocolate reached over and hugged her causing more squeaks to ring out from the bouquet. "Thanks B, you're the best" was muttered into her neck. Brittany just smiled and pulled Santana closer causing them both to giggle again from the rubber squeaking mass between them.

At lunch Finn treated them both to lunch and even gave Brittany three boxes of Dots. While Brittany thanked him Santana ignored him completely. Finn once more slumped off with his head down back to Rachel who was watching with rising confusion. In the in the middle of sixth period when a mass text from Rachel told them to go to the choir room for a surprise.

With cheerio's practice cancelled that afternoon Brittany and Santana headed over fuelled with curiosity. Inside the Troubletones sat on the right and the New Directions on the left. It was a strange mirror to yesterday's lunch when the girls all sang I Kissed A Girl.

"Santana, Brittany have a seat." Rachel instructed them with a wide smile. Brittany frowned as Santana moved to do so. She shot the tiny diva her own version of a BrittBritt glare, it really just looked like she was squinting at her but still. "Finn has something he'd like to say to you Santana and I urge you to hear him out and perhaps understand that Finn is human and is capable of mistakes, however grave in this situation but nonetheless-"

"Shut the fuck up hobbit." Santana snapped losing her patience. Rachel shut her mouth and shuffled over to sit in the corner frowning. Finn meanwhile stood up.

"Santana I know that I did something really wrong." he told her. The Latina kept her arms crossed and gave him the coldest glare she could muster. San's been really off since her eyes have been puffy for last couple days. "And I wanted you to know that I'm sorry and that me and everyone else in this room will be here for you." he said, he nodded back to Brad who started playing the piano softly.

Brittany hated to admit it. The piano version of Girls Wanna Have Fun was very beautiful, but the fact that Finn was sitting in front of them pulling that weird constipated I have to pee look that's supposed to be his sincere expression only made her uncomfortable and unhappy.

Finn wasn't supposed to sing to San, and especially not this song. What was he thinking? This had to Rachel's idea to sing. She looked over and song Santana was close to crying. She panicked and reached over to take her hand. Santana was holding strong and by the time the song was over she and Finn stood up and she hugged him. His grin was so large it looked like his face would crack. Brittany glanced over and Rachel was beaming as well.

Brittany though looked down at her lap with a pout, this wasn't going according to the plan at all.

* * *

><p>"What was that?" Brittany asked her once they were in Santana's car. San sighed and started up the car.<p>

"...Before fourth period I talked to Finn." Santana said lowly as she started up the engine. "I might get suspended if Figgins finds out I slapped him B."

"Wait." Brittany blinked and stared at the Latina. Her eyes widened. "Finn said this?"

The Latina nodded gloomily. "That son of a bitch is fucking blackmailing me." she snarled.

"Like the time Charity made Lord Tubbington give her all his cheese because he didn't want me to know he was smoking again?" Brittany asked. She was pleased to see Santana smile at her a little.

"Yeah, like that B." she whispered, reaching over to clasp their hands together.

"But that's silly." Brittany told her. "I already knew."

The two stared at each other in silence, San's angry face changed into what Brittany long ago recognized at her scheming one.

"Hey B, you know what's even more awesome then your revenge plan?" she asked.

Brittany just smiled at her easily reading her mind. "Of course I do silly." she leaned over to pressed their lips together. "Awesome Sparkly Rainbow San and BrittBritt Revenge."

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you're not joining?" Finn asked with his key bewildered confused look. "Me and Santana made up, so you can join us again." he sputtered.<p>

Brittany shook her head. "Sorry Finn, I talked to San about it and we both decided we're going to stick with Shelby and Mercedes." she chirped completely unapologetic.

Finn turned to Santana and narrowed his eyes on her, Santana kept her face blank and disinterested. "I sung for you."

"Big deal green giant," she said dryly.

"I could get you suspended for hitting me." he said tensing his entire body.

"For what slapping you?" she said, he huffed and nodded. "Guess what Manatee, last year you held Puck to the floor and pummelled his face in because you were too stupid to realize you didn't knock up Fabray. And you know why you didn't get suspended? It's because Mr. Shue would rather shave his head than give up his gigantic little golden boy." she poked him hard in the shoulder. "You might fucking think you have that slap over me but guess what idiot? This time...you're in the wrong not me." she turned swiftly and walked out the room.

"Finn." Brittany looked up at him and this time she frowned. "I'm not joining New Directions again because of San and because of you." she stared up at him. "You changed the person I love's entire life Finn, and not in a good way. So go and report San, you won't win and you'll just lose everyone you have because San is right about this. You're not the victim here."

With that she turned around and hurried out to find Santana before she either burst into tears or hurt herself and someone else.

Finn Hudson stood in that classroom for a long time just staring down at his shoes. When Mrs. Castle kicked him out of her classroom he just sat down in the choir room. He had a lot of thinking to do.


End file.
